Conventional surgical kits are typically provided by manufacturers in non-sterile, reusable instrument sets that are too cost-prohibitive for use in smaller healthcare facilities, such as Ambulatory Surgical Centers. Such kits are also problematic for high-volume periods of usage in hospitals due to the need for reprocessing steps which are time and cost dependent.
Disposable orthopedic surgical kits are generally sold as sterile kits that contain bone plate(s) and a plurality of fasteners as well as housings for the fasteners. The kits also may contain wires, drill bits, drill guides, depth gauges and screwdrivers. Disposable kits help provide streamlined, cost-effective instrument sets to a wider range of healthcare facilities.